Perfect Two
by xoxocaroline
Summary: I think about him all the time. I do not know why...  One-Shot based on the song Perfect Two by Auburn. From Ziva's pov. give it a shot :  just cute and short Tiva fluff :


**Disclaimer:** If i owned NCIS I would basically be giving you spoilers...

**A.N.:** At the bottom :)

Perfect Two

_**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly**_

_**You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly**_

_**You can be the captain and I can be your first mate**_

_**You can be the chills that I feel on our first date**_

I think about him all the time. I do not know why; nothing like like this has ever happened to me before. He sorta was the one to tell me all about the team and help me fit in. He sorta was like my own 'captain', teaching me the 'american forms of affection', I cannot believe I almost fell for that! We have not been on a date, but our first undercover assignment, well that is close enough. When he comes near me, there is like this weird feeling in my stomach, what are those again? Moths? No, butterflies. Damn those stupid American idioms!

_**You can be the hero and I can be your side kick**_

_**You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split**_

_**You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'**_

_**Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'**_

Oh those idioms, it is like they bring us together, he correcting my lack of knowledge of english language phases is like our own special bond. He always thinks he is the superior one, and that the rest of us, well except for Gibbs of course, are his sidekicks. But boy is he wrong! I surely can kill him with almost anything, but I do not actually think I would want to hurt him, even though he can be irritating sometimes...

But because of our unique and special bonds, we cannot be complete if we are separated. When he almost died, I could feel the water welling up in my eyes, and I think I even shed a few tears. It is his personality which is so joyful and childish which lights up my day. No matter how sad or insecure I may be, he never fails to bring even a slight smile to my face.

_**Don't know if I could ever be**_

_**Without you cause boy you complete me**_

_**And in time I know that we'll both see**_

_**That we're all we need**_

I cannot live without him. Even though we are just friends at the moment, we have just become so close that even being apart for just the weekend or even a night, I instantly feel saddened that I will not see his face for at least a couple of hours. I do hope that one day we can face our fears and see what is in front of us. There may be a future ahead of us, some days I do see it, but other days I do not.

_**Cause your the apple to my pie**_

_**You're the straw to my berry**_

_**You're the smoke to my high**_

_**And you're the one I wanna marry**_

_**Cause you are the one for me (for me) **_

_**And I'm the one for you for you (for you)**_

_**You take the both of us (of us) **_

_**And we're the perfect two**_

You know how some time in every single person's life, you have one of those corny moments when you imagine marrying the person you have a crush on, well I have frequently been having those dreams. It is so strange, I am a grown woman and I am still having crushes? Is there something wrong with me? When I have these dreams, I feel like that we are the only ones who are good for each other. Somehow, we can make a square fit inside a triangle. It seems impossible to fit a four-sided shape inside a three-sided one, but Tony and I, I believe we may be one of the only exceptions. We are like two jigsaw puzzles, you cannot have the 'jig' without the 'saw'.

_**You can be the prince and I can be your princess**_

_**You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist**_

_**You can be the shoes and I can be the laces**_

_**You can be the heart that I spill on the pages**_

He is my prince, he saved me and I owe him the world. I suppose the least I can do to repay him, is to tell him how I feel, but I do not think I am brave enough. It is like I am one of those love sick teenagers, spilling their love for their crushes on pieces of paper by doodling hearts and scribbles.

_**You know that I'll never doubt ya**_

_**And you know that I think about ya**_

_**And you know I can't live without ya**_

I do not doubt his judgement, I am just afraid that if I trust him, that he will end up dead just like Ari, Michael and Jenny and all because of me. I cannot live without him, he is like my air, and without him I cannot survive for long.

_**We're the perfect two**_

_**We're the perfect two**_

_**Baby me and you**_

_**We're the perfect two **_

I think we are both afraid of what might happen if our relationship turns upside down, but I think deep, deep down there somewhere that we know that we will make it work. We think about each other all the time, and we might just even be the perfect two.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A.N.: ****So there you go! hope you liked my one shot inspired by the song Perfect Two, by Auburn. Sorry I haven't updated my story, What Is Love?, I just haven't had time and I had to send my mac of for repair cause the internal battery got stuffed =P Hope you likey :) and check out my quoteipedia:**

**.com****/**

**loveecarolinee xoxo**


End file.
